Feather Frenzy
by Mistbreeze
Summary: It is April Fool's Day and Cornelius has a prank up his sleeve. When he tries to prank Franny through her frogs, things turn out bad, especially when Franny is now trying to prank him back for it. However, revenge never solves anything.
1. Never Prank the Frogs

Author's Note: I do not own Disney's Meet the Robinsons.

Hi everybody this is my second fanfiction story I have written. I hope that everybody will enjoy this one.

* * *

Feather Frenzy

Chapter 1: Never prank the frogs

_2:00 PM, April 1, 2027 _

_It was a bright shining day when all of a sudden someone was screaming inside the music room. _

"_Frankie," Franny wails his name as the frog could not speak. Not only was Frankie unable to speak, but the whole gang could not either. Frankie tries to tell her something, but silence was the only thing that came out his mouth. _

_Everybody had arrived in the room momentarily after the screams, everybody except Cornelius. _

_Franny was beginning to cry worried that her band would not be able to play again. It was this moment that Cornelius arrive in the room chuckling. When he arrived, Frankie had gotten up to approach him. He then pointed his green finger at him. _

_Franny looks up at Cornelius as Frankie was pointing his finger directly at him. "You did this to him." _

"_Um… April fool's, Franny. It's temporary, so he and everyone else will be able to sing again." Cornelius tries to smile, but starts to feel that his life would soon be endanger. _

"_CORNELIUS." Franny stomps out of the room and ran up to their bedroom, crying. _

* * *

Sunlight was shining through the curtains into a young couple's bedroom with them inside it as one of them was furious at the other. To take out her anger out she started throwing pillows at him. Ten minutes later the bedroom floor was covered with feathers.

"CORNELIUS." Franny was yelling as she picks up another pillow and throws it at him.

"O come on Franny I said I was sorry," Cornelius giving her the puppy face look. It was then that he received a face full of feathers.

"Ugh… you expect me to believe that apology." Franny grips a pillow ready to launch another one at him.

"It was just a joke Franny. I didn't know it was going to upset you. I'm so sorry." Cornelius walks up to her to embrace her, but Franny was still irritated.

Franny pushes him away. "Cornelius, stop. I'm still angry with you but…" She pauses to think about what she was going to say. Cornelius looks at her hoping that he was still going to live after this. Why did he mute her frogs with his new invention? What an idiot he was to do that.

Franny looks at his face as his skin starts to turn ghostly pale with the silence. "I'm still angry but, I forgive you." Cornelius looked relief with this statement.

"I'm really sorry Franny, it was wrong for me to mute your frogs for April fool's day."

"I know," Franny replied then with a sly smile on her face. "You know this call for revenge." Cornelius was puzzle with this statement. His mystification then turns to trepidation.

"Umm… revenge…really?"

"Mm hmm…revenge." She spoke the last word softly and grimly. Cornelius gulps. "Before this day ends honey, I shall have my revenge. Franny laughs as she left the bedroom.

Cornelius stares with bewilderment. He is so dead.

* * *

Author's Note: I just got an idea with the movie dealing with a certain scene that I cannot tell you (if you are really curious of what the scene is it deals with feathers). But, I'm not sure if I should continue because the plot of it may sort of mess up my other story. There may be some similarities between the two. Thank you for reading and please review. Oh and one more thing, just like my other story, Wilbur will be in this one except he is three years old. Aww toddler Wilbur.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

"Are you okay Frankie," Franny asked after leaving her bedroom to check on the frogs.

Frankie smiling and replies, "Yes ma'am, me and everybody else regain our voices about five minutes ago. Are you still angry with Mr. Robinson?"

Franny sighs then shakes her head. "Not anymore Frankie, though I am going to get him back for it."

"Do you need help," Frankie asked.

She laughs, "Ahh… well no actually, it should be really easy to prank Cornelius back."

"But, won't he be expecting it?"

"Of course he will, but you know he is nervous right now." Franny laughs. "He knows I'm going to get him back, but the question is when. I can't wait. He deserves it too. That joke wasn't even funny."

"Ya, but what's the plan. Gotta have a plan of course"

"Oh I'm working on it right now. I think I have an idea. So what was it that Cornelius used to make you not talk or sing?"

Frankie scratches his head with his green hands trying to think. "I think he used some kind of um…. drink I think."

Franny smiles slyly, "a drink… I have a plan Frankie."

"Cool, are you sure you don't want me to be part of it?" Frankie asks.

"Sorry Frankie not this time. Since I'm going to be "busy" I just want you and the other frogs to rehearse, okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Good luck." Frankie hops away towards the music room.

Franny was walking towards the lab when a small figure was crawling on the floor. That small figure was none other than Wilbur, who was only three years old, was crawling on the floor. He looked very curious.

Franny bends over to pick the toddler up and cradle him in her arms. "Hello sweetie, what have you been up too?"

Wilbur replies, "I'm trying to find one of my toys. You know the one that is a dino that has a really big head and tiny arms."

"That's the T-Rex, Wilbur."

"Yeah that one," Wilbur exclaimed then quickly frowns. "But, I can't find it."

Franny gives him a reassuring smile, "You will Wilbur. Why don't we check your room to see if it's in there?"

"Okay."

* * *

Wilbur's bedroom

The sight of it would be a little child's paradise. It was just like a toy store. Toys were stack from one side of the room already to the other side and from floor to the ceiling. However, to find one toy in this stack could take up to weeks.

"Wilbur, we really need to clean up your room. Look at all these toys; remember to put them away when you are finish." Franny glanced at the room horrify at how disoriented it was. The closet was block by a giant stack of toys.

Wilbur smiling picks up some building blocks begins stacking them up trying to make a tower. "Look mommy, look."

Franny smiles at the blocks. There were some blocks trying to make an "R" on top of it. "What is this suppose to be?"

"It's Daddy's work. Mommy, where is Daddy?" Wilbur asks as he picks up a figure of a bird and places it on top of the building.

"I don't know Wilbur. Hmm…," replied Franny. Where was Cornelius anyways, Franny thought.

* * *

Build a Bear Workshop

"Could you stuff this one please?" Cornelius held out an unstuffed green frog.

The employee replies, "Yes sir, um… this isn't a prank for someone right?"

Cornelius shakes his head, "No, but it's actually an apologizing gift for a prank I pulled on someone. I hope she really forgives me for this. She even said she will have revenge too."

"Well good luck with that." The employee hands him the stuffed green frog.

* * *

Cornelius' Lab at Home

Carl, the shiny golden metallic robot, finds Franny snooping around in Cornelius' lab. He already heard what happen earlier in the music room and no doubt that Franny was trying to find something to prank Cornelius back.

"Hello Mrs. Robinson, looking for something," Carl asked.

Franny picks up a small viral, "Uh yes I am… you know I'm going to prank Cornelius right?"

Carl looks at the clear liquid. "Yeah I figure, but you know revenge doesn't solve anything. It usually makes things worse."

"Carl, just don't tell Cornelius okay?"

Carl shakes his head. "I don't know."

Franny looks at him with disapproval. "If you tell, I'll make sure I'll deactivate you myself."

"WHAT NOOOOO please, please don't, I won't tell him okay, I'm just saying revenge doesn't solve anything," Carl begged to her.

Franny laughs, "I'm just kidding Carl." Carl sighs. "Anyway Carl, have you seen Cornelius?"

Carl relieved replies, "I think he went to the store to get something for you."

"Aww he did, how sweet," smiled Franny. Maybe I should reconsider she thought.

"Yeah, I know he doesn't want to see what prank you are planning on him."

Franny reddens a little. "Oh was that the reason."

Carl puts a hand on his face. "Nooo, I mean, uh never mind I'll just leave. Oh and that viral you are holding was the thing he used on Frankie. However, I recommend that you don't use that because it may react badly on humans. It's supposed to go directly in water and only one drop to prevent the sinuses from being able to resonate the voice. But, the reaction to people is unknown." He left the room after his warning to Franny.

Franny carefully looks at the viral. Maybe revenge wasn't the solution. She was very angry with Cornelius over the prank, but she doesn't want him to get hurt because of this. As she was about to put the viral back where it came from, Cornelius abruptly enters the room.

"Franny there you are. I'm okay with you if you prank me. I deserve it. But, I brought you a gift to say that I'm really sorry about my actions." Cornelius walks up to her to present her a stuffed frog wearing sunglasses and a tuxedo like Frankie.

As he presented the stuffed animal to her, Franny accidentally drops the viral containing the clear liquid. "Oh no, I didn't mean too," Franny said in shock. The clear liquid was spreading all over the floor, but in less than a minute it was starting to evaporate.

Cornelius saw the liquid evaporating on the floor and quickly reacts to it. "Franny get out of here now. The vapors from it could be really harmful." Cornelius quickly grabs Franny away from it, but before doing so his energy begins to drop. He had breathed in some of the vapor.

Franny saw what was happening too and begins to feel her energy drop as well. "Cornelius I feel very tired, I'm so sorry."

Cornelius tiring blue eyes looks her, "It's mostly my fault Franny not yours." He then collapses on the floor, but still conscious.

Franny sleepily replies at the same time collapsing on the floor as well, "No it's not Lewis I should have known that revenge was wrong. What's going to happen to us?"

Cornelius lying on the floor replies, "I don't know, it shouldn't really do any damage to our bodies, it just may make us very sleepy."

Franny yawns. "Oh… again I'm really sorry about this situation."

Cornelius smiles and rubs his hand again her cheeks. "And I'm sorry about earlier too. I love you."

"I love you too."

Both of them fell asleep simultaneously. But, little did they know, the vapor didn't just make them very sleepy, it did much more than that.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry that I had this story on hold. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is going to have some similarities with Loving Green, but the plot of it will be much different. I think this one is going to be much better. Thank you for reading this and please review!


	3. Reality

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating, it has been over a month now. I actually had this for a few weeks and I kept reading through it making many changes trying to make it better.

Also thank you Writer Girl 98, Mystery1312, and BlinkYourEyes for reviewing this story. It makes me very happy when someone review.

One more thing, as always, I do not own Disney's Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

Chapter 3: Reality

After about two hours, Franny wakes up. She didn't feel very pleasant. First, her head was hurting and second, she just had the weirdest dream she ever had in her life. Something about her and Cornelius wearing sombreros and Wilbur was throwing tacos and burritos everywhere. Then even more strange, she dreamed about Cornelius having a news conference and forgot to wear pants for the interview. Whatever the effects of the chemical were, one of them had to be weird and unpleasant dreams.

While she took a deep breath to reconsider her thoughts, she takes notice of the many details she just realized about the lab. Many questions came to mind like, _I don't remember the lab ever being this big, let alone it was already huge. What just happen earlier? Why am I craving for tacos and burritos? And where is Cornelius? _And the strangest one was…_ why is there a duck next to me? _

Only a foot away from her was a sleeping green duck with wrinkling clothes that surround it. Clothes that looked oddly similar to… Cornelius. Even the duck had similar features to him. The most notable one was the blonde spiky hair… feathers that covered the top of its head. Franny stares at the duck for about ten minutes._ Huh weird dream for sure again_, Franny thought to herself. However, that wasn't the only thing weird in this "dream." She looks down and saw her clothes were matted and wrinkle around her as well. Then she lifted her arm and saw it wasn't an arm, but a wing with brown feathers and white specks. She stares at it for a long moment until running to the closes thing that can serve as a mirror. A shiny invention reveals an image of a brown duck, with brown eyes, a black cowlick like feathers on the top of its head, and orange web feet.

Franny begins to scream. _This can't be happening. This is just another weird dream I'm having, and when I wake up everything will be okay. _Then she heard something rustle. She turns around to see that the green duck alertly wakes up. Quickly she saw that the duck had blue eyes. Now she screams even louder. _Oh come on wake up, please wake up. _

Instinctively, the other duck was looking for where the scream came from. Franny watches the duck scurrying around looking for something. He saw her clothes and started to panic and begins ripping through it. Then he begins to call her name out. "Franny where are you? Franny, Franny, FRANNY."

The voice was exactly Cornelius'. Horrify, she screams again. _Please be a dream. Please be a dream. It's just a dream Fran. It's just a dream, I'm not a duck and Cornelius isn't either. _Franny tried to pluck a feather to define whether she was dreaming. _Ouch. Oh no. _

The other duck, which she knows for sure, is Cornelius, looks at her seeing a duck. Cornelius stares at her. "Franny," he said. Confuse he walks up to her. When he did he saw his reflection. He gasps. "What the … is this a dream? I hope this one is better than the news conference one."

Franny pulled a feather from his head really hard. "Ouch, that hurt, why did you do that for," Cornelius winced.

"Well genius, welcome to reality," Franny frowns at him.


	4. A Fowl Problem

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Meet the Robinsons.

A/N: Finally I updated this story. I'm really sorry for being slow for both of the fanfictions including Another Believer. I have been really busy with school. Before I give you a whole of reasons of why I haven't updated, I want to thank everybody for reading and reviewing this story. Thank you! Without you people this would probably had not been posted yet. So I present to you chapter 4 of Feather Frenzy.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Fowl Problem

Ducks… who's to blame for this problem? …Duh Cornelius is, in Franny's opinion.

After a major discovery of what had happen, the couple was having a major argument on whose fault it was for being turned into ducks.

Franny pointed her wing at him. "This is all your fault. If you didn't prank me, we wouldn't be DUCKS right now."

"My fault, so I was the one that told you hey Franny, wouldn't it be great to prank Cornelius the way he prank my frogs, oops didn't know it would turn both of us to ducks," Cornelius retorted.

"So, who was the one who prank people or frogs using some kind of chemical that was design to make them shut up and freak their wife out? That would be YOU."

Cornelius rolled his eyes. "Well at least I didn't dropped the viral"

"There would have been no viral if you didn't create it," Franny combated with.

"It was supposed to be a prank Franny. A prank."

"A prank that turned us into ducks. Is that a prank? Yes I am sure laughing now. Haha I got FEATHERS and a BEAK," Franny said sarcastically.

"You dropped it."

"You created it."

"You're the one who thought about revenge."

"You're the one who thought about a stupid April Fool prank. No a very stupid April Fool prank for a genius like you."

"Well you couldn't take a joke."

Franny exclaimed, "A joke… a JOKE…that is not a joke Cornelius Lewis Robinson."

Oh Great his full name. Definitely in big trouble Cornelius. Way to go!

Franny continued on. "A joke where innocent frogs could have been hurt. You could have killed them… "

"What… I didn't hurt them. I told you it only seduced their voices."

"I don't care. You messed with my frogs," Franny pouted.

"Well there was countless time where you messed with my inventions."

"You're never supposed to prank your wife."

Cornelius sighed.

It is never good to argue with your wife, let alone she is of course always right…even in a moment like this where it could be questionable.

The best thing to do is … to give up on the subject. Remember "I am always right even when I'm wrong, I'm right."

"Okay, well at least I tried to fix things. I said I was sorry about that. Then I brought a stuff animal for you. And guess what I came home to be smaller than the stuff animal that I brought."

"You're… oh"

Maybe Franny was a little too tough on him on this.

Franny looked down and tried to fold her wings. "Well maybe it's not entirely your fault. I did thought about it, but then I realize it wasn't right and I didn't want anything bad to happen. You are not angry at me for this and for yelling at you?"

Cornelius smiled, "No, of course not, I was actually prepared for your prank, but I was not expecting this," lifting his wings to prove his point.

"I'm sorry about this," Franny replied sadly.

"It's okay Fran, it can always be worse. It could…"

Franny quickly interrupted him. "What could be worse than being ducks?"

Cornelius shook his head in distain. "Um well…uh it could have been very toxic to our bodies. Luckily it wasn't, but hopefully it didn't affect much with our DNA," Cornelius said.

Franny looked worried at him, "DNA?"

Cornelius slightly smiled, "Well, there is just a small chance that there could have been a mutation in the DNA from the reaction that could be irreversible."

"So there is a chance that we could be ducks for the rest of our LIFE?"

"Err, possibility, yes."

Franny looked down thinking, and quickly looked up and speaks frantically to him, "How will we live? How will you be able to work? How will we be able to take care of Wilbur?"

Cornelius pondered about this. "We're just going to have to keep moving forward, Franny. However, I said there was a small chance like one percent or less. I don't have the equipment here, but we can go to my office and I can do some tests to see if it is reversible and if so then I can create something that can fix this. I think I have an idea about how to do it, but it's going to take a few days, possibility weeks until I can successfully reverse this."

"So how are we going to get there anyways? I know we are not flying there as ducks," Franny inquired.

Trying to get into a laboratory that is heavily guarded, for strangers would be extremely difficult, let alone being ducks.

"Hmm… well we could just tell the family that we are ducks and we need to get to RI to fix it," Cornelius said calmly.

This is sure going to be one April's fool day that the family will never forget.

"And you expect that to be very simple like a snap of the finger. How can you be so calm about a situation like this?"

"Well, I'm very confident that the chemical shouldn't have done any permanent affects with the DNA. It's just only one thing that bothers me with that reaction," Cornelius replied.

Franny looking concerned at him asks, "And that would be…?"

"A chemical like that should not have done any kind of genetic mutation. It just supposed to seduce the vocal cords. It's a very unusual effect. Something I need to research, and perhaps it can help me find a solution for this quicker."

"Well okay then, let's do this, I want to be human again, not some kind of water fowl," Franny said while beginning to walk down the steps of the laboratory into the hallway of the house.

"A cute water fowl," Cornelius grinned as he caught back up with her.

"Shut up Lewis," Franny growled at the corny remark.

"What? It was just a compliment."

Franny replied sarcastically, "Yes being a duck it sure complimentary."

Cornelius laughed, "Depending on the situation."

Franny groaned. "How did I get myself into this?" Cornelius opened his mouth to reply just to be interrupted by Franny. "Don't answer that? You are still at partial or majority blame for this."

"At least I wasn't the one who dropped the viral."

Franny groaned again. "Again Lewis shut up."

"Okay, okay, no more jokes."

"Right because I sure got plenty of those today," Franny replied.

For Franny, today was the definitely the worst April's fool joke in history.

What can be worse than being ducks?

Down the hallway, little Wilbur came crawling out his room and spotted the two ducks.

Wilbur screeched as he started to run to them, "Duckies!"

Both Franny and Cornelius said together," Wilbur NOOOOO!"

Yep it just got worse…

* * *

Poor Franny and Cornelius...

So how was it? Interesting? Boring? I won't know until you guys review it. Also speaking about reviews, I have a major problem. My other story Another Believer didn't get any reviews for chapter 3 and I had over seventy views for it and it has been out for about a couple of months since I posted it. Would it be okay that you guys review that too after reading this and reviewing it? I just want to know how the story is coming and what I need to improve. I appreciate that very much.

So don't forget to review this story and Another Believer. Thank you everybody! :D


End file.
